classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleveland Orchestra
The Cleveland Orchestra is an American orchestra based in Cleveland, Ohio. It is one of the five American orchestras informally referred to as the "Big Five". Founded in 1918, the orchestra plays most of its concerts at Severance Hall. The music director is Franz Welser-Möst. History The orchestra was founded in 1918 by Adella Prentiss Hughes, with Nikolai Sokoloff as its principal conductor. From early in its existence, it toured throughout the eastern United States, made radio broadcasts, and recorded many albums. Subsequent principal conductors, with the title of Music Director, were Artur Rodziński (1933–1943), Erich Leinsdorf (1943–1944), George Szell (1946–1970), Pierre Boulez (Musical Advisor 1970-1972), Lorin Maazel (1972–1982), and Christoph von Dohnányi (1984–2002). Franz Welser-Möst has been Music Director since 2002 and is contracted to remain through the 2017-2018 season. George Szell's long reign as Music Director has been largely credited for the orchestra's rise to eminence. He reformed the orchestra in the late-1940s, firing a dozen musicians in the process with a dozen more leaving of their own volition. Szell is also credited with giving the orchestra its distinct, European sound. He pushed an ambitious recording schedule with the orchestra, bringing its music to millions worldwide. Szell's influence has continued, even decades after his death. Cleveland is the smallest city amongst the traditional "Big Five" orchestras; the others are based in Boston, New York, Philadelphia, and Chicago. However, musicians in Cleveland are often treated as local celebrities, and, much like sports heroes elsewhere, fans seek autographs after performances and greet musicians on the street. Clevelanders are proud that their city boasts an orchestra rated on par with or above those in much larger cities. In the 1960s fans were known to "have airport rallies when the orchestra comes home from tour and chant, 'We're the best! We're the best!' and carry placards reading 'Bravo!'" In addition to a vast catalog of recordings created with the ensemble's music directors, the orchestra has made many recordings with guest conductors Vladimir Ashkenazy, Oliver Knussen, Kurt Sanderling, Yoel Levi, Riccardo Chailly, Michael Tilson Thomas, and Louis Lane (the orchestra's longtime Associate Conductor). Past assistant conductors of the Cleveland Orchestra include James Levine, Alan Gilbert, James Judd and Michael Stern. Locations Severance Hall is the Cleveland Orchestra's home. It was built for the orchestra in 1931. The orchestra performs the majority of its concerts at Severance and also uses the hall for rehearsals and to house their administrative offices. During the summer months, the orchestra presents their annual Blossom Festival at the Blossom Music Center in Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. Until 2005, the Blossom Festival had its own music director. The last person to serve in that capacity was Jahja Ling. After he stepped down from that position, the orchestra eliminated the post, and now has current music director Franz Welser-Möst in charge of the classical music concerts at the Blossom Festival. The orchestra also has long-term performing relationships in Lucerne, Vienna, New York City, and Miami, and has conducted multi-concert tours on the West Coast off and on since the 1960s. Music directors *1918-1933 Nikolai Sokoloff *1933-1943 Artur Rodziński *1943-1944 Erich Leinsdorf *1946-1970 George Szell *1970-1972 Pierre Boulez (Musical advisor) *1972-1982 Lorin Maazel *1984-2002 Christoph von Dohnányi *2002–present Franz Welser-Möst See also *Cleveland Orchestra Discography *Cleveland Philharmonic Orchestra *Cleveland Women's Orchestra *Cleveland Chamber Symphony *CityMusic Cleveland *Red (an orchestra) *The Contemporary Youth Orchestra References Further reading * External links *The Cleveland Orchestra Official website * from the Telarc website. *Cleveland Orchestra Youth Orchestra *Cleveland Orchestra Musicians Category:American orchestras Category:Musical groups from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Musical groups established in 1918 Category:Visitor attractions in Cleveland, Ohio Category:Culture of Cleveland, Ohio ca:Orquestra de Cleveland de:Cleveland Orchestra es:Orquesta de Cleveland fa:سمفونی ارکستر کلیولند fr:Orchestre de Cleveland ko:클리블랜드 오케스트라 it:Cleveland Orchestra he:תזמורת קליבלנד nl:Cleveland Orchestra ja:クリーヴランド管弦楽団 pl:Cleveland Orchestra pt:Orquestra de Cleveland ru:Кливлендский оркестр simple:Cleveland Orchestra sk:Clevelandský orchester fi:Clevelandin orkesteri uk:Клівлендський оркестр zh:克利夫兰管弦乐团